V-Tamer HD
by draken14142
Summary: Meet a 14 turning 15 year old girl, a hard core V-pet fan, and tamer Oneday, she isn't paying attention where she's walking and ends up in the hospital because of it! However, when she wakes up,she's surrounded by these strange creatures, that turn out to be the v-pets she raised, lost and confused, she looks for Holy Angel Castle, watch out guys, here comes Yoru and her digimon


I let out a soft sigh, and smile at the three devices in my hand, three different colors, and tree different pixelated creatures on them, I shake my head, and sigh again.

My name is Yoru Takashima, I'm 14 years old, soon to be a fifteen year old, these things in my hands are V-Pets, you hatch, train, and make them grow, you can make them fight each other. I got my first V-Pet, Grave, from a kid who was about to throw it away, I had said I'd take it, and he gladly gave it to me... I trained him up, and he grew, and got stronger.

I got my second V-Pet from a friend, its a Gabumon, but, he said the Gabumon is really weird, and he gave me it, I now call him Zeed, So far, I've been putting him up against Spitfire, my Agumon, I raised him myself. He is one I bought for myself, but Grave, I don't know what Digimon he is. except that maybe he's a Ultimate, other than that, along with the strong attack power, and speed, I have no clue what type he is. Or what species.

* * *

I don't pay attention as I walk through the street I had looked up to see the red light was on, and said it was safe to walk.

I hear a friend of mine, Taichi Yagami yelling my name, I look up from my V-Pets and wave, grinning, that is, until I see the panicked look on his face, I hear a loud screech, then, a car honking, I have enugh time to look at where its coming from... before I'm sent flying in the air, skidding the ground,the last thing I see is Taichi and the driver who hit me, run to me, thats wheen I blank out frm the pain, but I never let go of the V-Pets in my grasp.

* * *

"Is she okay?" A childish voice whispers loudly, that is, until the sound of something hitting the ground, moaning in pain is heard, it sounds exactly like the voice that had said something before, a darker voice, that does have somewhat of a childish tone in it starts to talk.

"Shut it you loud mouthed frog with a T-Rex issue." The childish voice huffs. A dark, gravelly voice speaks out now.

"Silence or I will delete both of you foolish rookies and absorb you're worthl-" The childish voice interrupts the dark gravely voice.

"Look! She's waking up! Yahoo!" I open my eyes when I feel a weight land on my stomach, I grunt a bit, and glare at the thing that had landed on me, a black... frog with green eyes, and... as the dark childish voice said... with a T-Rex issue, and has large, bright, almost neon green eyes, with red belt braces on its three clawed paws... or are they hands, is on my stomach, grinning at me, I push it off of me, and sit up. I then look at my surroundings, I notice a black and white dog with a horn on its head standing near a rock, and I then notice a bone creature, with red dots for eyes, and black and green under the bones, it stares at me, its eyes narrowed somewhat, I gulp at the creature, however, Frog with a T-Rex Issue points at me. "Yeah! You're away! You're finally awake! Haha! I'm Spitfire! A Black Agumon!" I blink a bit, this is just a dream... yeah, just a dream... Spitfire is just a V-Pet! The horned dog sighs, and its brown yellow eyes look at me.

"I am Zeed, a Black Gabumon..." I gulp, and I then stare at the bone creature.

'I... Am Grave... A ...SkullBaluchimon **(AN A bad ass digimon! :3 ) **You... are the one who saved me when I wasstill a rookie...And made me stronger, and treated me correctly... I thank you Human... no... Tamer Yoru Takashima..." I stare wide eyed at the digimon, and nod, I stumble as I stand up, and I shiver. These... are the V-Pets I raised... This... is... so strange... They call themselves digimon... where are the V-Pet holders then... I now notice the three watch like devices in my hand where I once held the three V-Pet toys... I put them on, I can tell what ones are for who... black and green... Spitfire's... Black and White./.. Zeed's... and greyish white... Grave's..., I put Grave's and Zeed's on my left arm, and Spitfire's on the right one, I look at the digimon, and take a deep calm breath.

* * *

Human world, hospital

Taich stares helplessly as the heart monitor beeps a slow and steady rythem, he clutches something in his hand, its a V-pet, Taichi blames himself for Yoru getting hit by the bus, he said he wasn't fast enough to stop her from crossing the road...

He had gotten his first v-pet the one in his hands, from Yoru, it had fell out of her book bag, in a box, that had a tag, the tag had said For Taichi, from Yoru~, on it, little did Taichi know, that he would raise his new best friend, gain new friends, and enemies in the future, very soon in the future will he will meet his best buddy, and pal, go to w whole new world, make even more friends, and enemies, along with powerful allies. In just a few years... Little did Taichi know... that his destiny will come into play very soon.

Yet, Taichi didn't know... all of this was to happen to him and his friend.

Taichi walks out of the hospital room, tears ready to fall out of his eyes, a white haired boy runs past him, into Yoru's room, little did Taichi know, that very boy would become a friend after being an enemy and fighting on the wrong side in the new world he and Taichi will appear in...

Little did he know... That he will be in a fight for his life, and many others as well, very very soon...

There are many things he didn't know, but one thing he did know, was that he will become the best V-Pet Tamer, and wait for Yoru to wake up, so he be with her again...

But, he would never guess that his world will be turned upside down very soon

* * *

**Okay, I know shouldn't be posting anything else, its just that I noticed this little thing on my old desktop, and decided to post it because, well, I wanted to.**

**I will so this story instead of my others so I have something to do for myself, and all that... my pcs are breaking so, I will update when I can or want to, and please, no flames... then again**

**All reviews are welcome, I'll just send Grave after whoever flames the story, and feed Spitfire, and Zed the flames, they love eating them =3= **


End file.
